Terran Confederation F/A-76 "Longbow" Heavy Fighter
Name: F/A-76 Longbow Craft: McCall Industries F/A-76 Longbow Type: Torpedo Bomber Scale: starfighter Length: 20 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 2; skeleton: 1/+5 Cargo Capacity: 3.1 metric tons Consumables: 7 days Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 4D Shields: 7D Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 120 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'2 Heavy Neutron Guns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D+1 *'2 Standard Plasma Guns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D+1 *'2 Military Grade Particle Cannons' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: aft turret Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D+2 *'4 Quad Light Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery :*'Long Range Friend-or-Foe (LRIFF) Missile' :: Scale: starfighter :: Fire Control: 4D+1 Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/2,000/4,000m Ammo: 8 Damage: 7D+2 :*'Standard Heat Seeker (HS) Missile' :: Scale: starfighter :: Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-600/1,500/3,000m Ammo: 8 Damage: 12D+1 *'2 Dual Heavy Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 4 Mk IV Torpedoes total Damage: 12D+1 *'Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Strength: 4D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' : Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Ammo: 24 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The F/A-76 Longbow is a heavy bomber in the service of the Terran Confederation. It has seen action with several Terran factions during and following the Terran-Kilrathi War. The Longbow is a Kilrathi War era design among a long line of heavy bombers, including the A-17 Broadsword and the A-18 Crossbow. Like most bombers, the Longbow is built on a heavy chassis and is specially suited to neutralize high priority targets, including warships, installations, and planetary bases. The Longbow is heavily armored and can absorb enemy fire for prolonged periods. As of 2669, it was among the most heavily-armed fighters in the Confederation, hosting several lasers, a large missile loadout, at least four torpedoes, and a rear turret for additional protection. Its heavy payload made it a lethal threat to Kilrathi warships, especially from Longbows flying in squadrons. One of the Longbow's greatest drawbacks, though, is its poor maneuverability. Being such a large fighter with a heavy payload, it is a poor choice against enemy fighters and must often rely on its rear turret and a fighter escort to ward off its opponents. Some variants of the Longbow also possessed jump capabilities, a rarity among Confederation fighters. Longbows saw extensive service in 2669 against the Kilrathi. At least one squadron was stationed on the TCS Victory. One of their more notable actions took place during the launch of the TCS Behemoth. The Victory sent its Longbows to plant mines around several jump points in the Torgo System to ward off any Kilrathi pursuers who might have attempted to stop the Behemoth from reaching the Loki System, where its primary weapon would be tested. Even after the end of the Kilrathi War, the Longbow saw extensive action during the Border Worlds Conflict of 2673. During the conspiracy to drag the Confederation into a state of war with the Union of Border Worlds, the Black Lance acquired numerous Longbows for use in their attacks on the two factions. Many of these Longbows would be destroyed at the hands of Confederation and Border Worlds pilots. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: F/A-76 Longbow *Wing Commander Information Center: F/A-76 Longbow *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 299) *thedemonapostle